The Anniversary
by 4luv4evr428
Summary: Ricky plans a romantic first anniversary for Lucy. All is well until someone tries to ruin their evening.


I.  
Ricky took the stairs to the roof two at a time, fresh off his performance for the night. He had heard from Marco that Lucy was there, a surprise because he expected her to be at home packing for their drive to Connecticut the next day.  
He froze when he saw her. Her red hair was swept up in smooth curls, her creamy figure hugged by a knee length black dress, completed by tall black heals.  
Her back was to him as she looked out over the street. She closed her eyes when Ricky's arms circled her and his lips touched her neck.  
Ricky whispered. "What a nice surprise. What are you doin' here?"  
Lucy turned and faced him, running her hands along his broad shoulders. She smiled at her dashing husband in his tuxedo. "Well, it's after midnight, so it's our first anniversary…and I couldn't wait for you to get home."  
"I'm glad you couldn't wait." Ricky kissed her ear, then moved to her lips. His kiss was hot and needy as his tongue swirled around hers.  
Lucy gasped when Ricky lifted her suddenly, carrying her to a dark corner. "Ricky…"  
"Shhh…" Ricky kissed her again. "No one will come up here." He set her down on a tall box, standing between her knees. "Remember the night before we got married? I wanted to make love to you, but we stopped. We wanted a special weddin' night."  
"Uh-huh…" Lucy's breathing quickened as Ricky's hands crept up her skirt, tugging the lace panties away from her skin.  
"Tonight, I can have you." He purred as she loosened his pants and found his erection growing.  
"Do all Cubans love the way you do?" Lucy whispered as she raised her knees around Ricky's waist.  
He stroked her thighs. "Cubans have hot blood. But no one can love you the way I love you." He began to guide his erection into her.  
Lucy bit her lip. "No, Ricky, no. I want only you."  
"I know what it is you want. I know what you came here for…" Ricky penetrated her and she cried out softly as he pushed into her with hips that seemed to dance with each thrust.  
Lucy's body throbbed and bucked into him with each hard, full penetration. "Ricky…Ricky…"  
Ricky, continuing his strong thrusts, pulled her face close to him and hissed in her ear. "Que sabias lo que querias cuando te casaste conmigo. Que no queria se follada por un pendejo aburrido durante toda tu vida. Quieres que te folle."  
Lucy's nipples were stiff beneath the fabric of her dress and she longed to feel his hands around them. "Ricky…please…touch me…"  
Ricky understood her breathless pleas and he slowed his pace long enough to lower the dress and fill his hands with her breasts. He lowered his mouth to one nipple and she whimpered with ecstasy as he sucked it. They each released cries of pleasure as Ricky came into her with strength. Lucy leaned against him, catching her breath. "Happy Anniversary."  
Ricky smiled. "Happy Anniversary. I love you."  
"I love you, too." Lucy traced Ricky's chin with her fingertips. "I thought we were going to save that for tomorrow."  
Ricky's eyes flashed and he laughed softly. "Well, you came here lookin' like this just to tease me."  
Lucy giggled as she stood up and fixed her dress. "I didn't. I missed you and I started thinking about what we did the night before we got married. Planning, talking, dancing…remember?"  
Ricky tucked in his shirt and drew her into his arms. "I remember, honey." He took her hand. "C'mon, dance with me before we go home…"  
Lucy smiled and followed him down to the club, filled with music and a crowd of people dancing. Ricky pulled her close to him and they swayed together to the soft music.

II.  
The next morning, Ricky went out very early, saying that he had an errand to run. Lucy finished packing and sipped a cup of coffee, waiting for him to return.  
When he walked through the door, he was carrying a large bouquet of deep red roses, held together by a wide satin ribbon. Lucy smiled broadly when she saw them. "Oh, honey…these are just like the ones you brought me when you asked me to marry you, remember?"  
Ricky kissed her on the cheek without a word. He grabbed the suitcases. "Come with me."  
"Wait a second!" Lucy scurried to the kitchen, placing the roses gently into a vase of water before following him out the door.  
When they got out to the street, she froze when she saw the pale colored convertible parked in front of the stoop. "Ricky! Is it the same car that we drove that day?"  
Ricky placed the bags in the backseat and smirked. "I dunno for sure, but it looks the same, doesn't it?"  
Lucy walked up to him for a kiss, but he surprised her by sweeping her into his arms. She laughed as he placed her in the front seat, the way he had when they left to get married the year before. Sliding into the driver's seat, Ricky pulled her close to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before driving off.

III.  
The ride to the Connecticut countryside was mostly quiet, flowered with the occasional whispered "I love you," kiss on the cheek and music from the radio.  
When they arrived at the familiar inn, with its familiar lush greens and rich wood-work in the lobby, Ricky set the bags down and talked to the manager off to the side. Lucy wandered the lobby, remembering their last trip which began her marriage. A warm breeze entered a pair of French doors and kissed her hair and the hem of her skirt. She looked into her purse and touched the velvet gift box she had for Ricky.  
When Ricky walked up behind her and touched her shoulder, she snapped the purse shut quickly and turned to him. He was smiling broadly. "I have somethin' to show you."  
Lucy was curious as he took her hand, lovingly intertwining his fingers with hers. Ricky led her through a long hallway which curved into another. He was silent as they walked and Lucy was growing more curious. "Ricky, how do you know where we're going?"  
Ricky smiled mischievously. "I was here last week. I told you I was going to rehearsal, but I came here instead. I took the train."  
Lucy's mouth fell open. "And what would you have said if I showed up at the club, or called, and you weren't there?"  
Ricky laughed. "I din't think of it!"  
She shook her head, smiling. Ricky stopped at a room closed off by tall, beautifully carved double doors. He let go of her hand and stood with his back to the wall next to the doors, silent.  
Lucy looked at him expectantly. "What's this?"  
Ricky put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a key, holding it out to her. "My gift to you is inside." He smiled. Lucy took the key slowly and his eyes were bright as he watched her open the doors.  
Lucy pushed the doors open and looked around. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell on a room decorated with beautiful pink roses. Long, soft white curtains covered the entrance of an open balcony overlooking a fragrant garden; it moved gently in the breeze. A bottle of champagne chilled in a bucket of ice on a table next to one of the rose vases and two crystal glasses.  
She walked further into the room and reached out to touch the plush bed. She felt butterflies in her stomach as her hand glided over the pale satin linens, and she remembered the way they had felt on her bare skin the night they were married.  
Ricky had followed her into the room quietly. She turned to look at him. "Oh, Ricky…you did all this?"  
He blushed and put his hands in his pockets. "Do you like it?" Lucy walked to him and he put his arms around her. She settled against his shoulder and kissed his neck gently. "Honey, it's wonderful…"  
They looked up when there was a knock on the open door. A bellboy peered inside. "I'm just here to bring your bags. Sorry to disturb you."  
"That's ok, thank you." He gave the young man a tip and closed the door behind him.  
Turning back to Lucy, he smiled. "I think there's something you din't see."  
Lucy laughed, turning around to look at the room again. "What's that?"  
Ricky walked over to the table where the champagne sat and picked up a box that she indeed had not seen. Lucy's eyes softened as he walked toward her with the box, and she sat slowly on the bed. Ricky sat next to her and held the box out to her. "Open it, sweetheart, please…"  
She took the box and opened the lid. A small card decorated with gold flowers sat on top of a smaller velvet box. She lifted the card and rested the box on her lap. She glanced at Ricky as she opened the card to read it.

To my gorgeous redhead-  
Happy anniversary. You have made me the happiest man in the world and I love you.  
-Your Latin loverboy

Lucy giggled and leaned over to kiss him. "I love you, darling." She lifted the box and Ricky watched with a smile as she opened it. She pulled out a gold chain with a dangling gold heart. "Ricky, it's beautiful, I love it!" Ricky put his hand under the heart. "Read the back…"  
Lucy touched the heart gently and read the inscription: Love, Ricky. "Aw, sweetheart…" She fastened the chain around her neck and kissed him again. "I love it! And I have something for you…"  
Ricky watched her warmly as she jumped up and reached into her purse where it rested on the table. She brought the velvet box to Ricky and handed it to him, sitting behind him and looking over his shoulder as she put her arms around his neck.  
Ricky ran his fingers of the gold chain inside the box, a bright gold medal attached to it. The medal bore the image of St. Christopher, the patron saint of travels and very special to Ricky. Lucy reached down and flipped the medal over to reveal an inscription: Love, Lucy. "I guess we think alike," she whispered in his ear. Ricky laughed softly as he fastened the chain around his neck and tucked it into his shirt. "Baby, I love it, it's beautiful. Thank you, my darlin'."  
In one motion, Ricky reached back and put an arm around Lucy's waist, pulling her quickly into his lap. She sighed happily as he pulled her face close to his and kissed her sweetly, his lips warm and soft.  
Ricky's hands caressed her back. "Are you hungry?" Lucy thought a moment before nodding in agreement. He kissed her cheek. "Me too."

IV.  
Lucy and Ricky sat in a quiet dining room, overlooking the spacious golf course among the soft chatter of other diners. They laughed and talked and gazed at each other.  
After a while, the manager approached them. "Mr. Ricardo, I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, but you have a phone call. I don't have a phone to bring you here, so if you'd like to take it, you'll have to come with me to my office."  
Lucy looked at Ricky, puzzled. "Who would call you here?" Ricky shrugged, equally puzzled. "Alright, I'll take the call." He rose from the table and followed the manager, calling back to Lucy softly. "I'll be back as soon as I can, honey, I'm sorry."  
Lucy nodded and sat back in her chair, looking out the window at the orange sun lowering behind the trees. She pulled out a cigarette and wrinkled her nose as she had difficulty lighting it. Suddenly, a hand reached toward her and lit the cigarette for her. She removed it from her mouth, startled, and looked up. She was shocked and horrified to see the last face on earth she expected to see. Tall, blonde Tom Henderson looked down at her, smirking.  
"Having a pleasant evening, my dear?" He sat in Ricky's chair and crossed his legs casually. "Your…escort…may be on a phone a while, right? Mind if I keep you company?"  
Lucy snuffed her cigarette into a nearby ashtray, disgusted that he had lit it for her. "I don't want to talk to you or see you, so yes, I DO mind! What are you doing here? If Ricky sees you, he's going to…"  
Tom laughed softly. "This is a public restaurant, is it not? I'm here on a golfing trip when my three companions over there." Tom pointed to another table where three young men were seated. "It's difficult not to notice you. So I created a little…diversion. To come and say hello."  
Lucy's eyes flashed with anger. "I can't believe you! Didn't you learn your lesson from that near beating you got from Ricky last year? He's going to KILL you if he sees you here!"  
Tom took a drag from his own cigarette. "I'm not worried about that Cuban Casanova. Tell me, dear, have you missed me? Is it lonely being married to a bandleader who stays out all hours of the night with GOODNESS knows who..."  
"Tom, I'm not interested in discussing the details of my marriage with you. And I think it would be smart if you left this table before Ricky gets back from that wild goose chase you sent him on…"  
Tom rose from his chair and knelt down in front of Lucy. "I have a few short minutes before he gets back. I don't know how it's possible, but you are even more beautiful now than the last time I saw you. Tell me, my dear…" Tom leaned in close to her as she tried in vain to push him away, unable to even get up from the chair as he had pinned her legs. She struggled with him quietly to avoid causing a scene. "Tell me…" Tom whispered. "Does that greasy foreigner do anything for you, really? Or do you think you'd like to try something…American made?"  
Lucy struggled with him again, but became very still when she saw Ricky lean over Tom's shoulder. He whispered in Tom's ear and Tom's eyes widened. "Trust me, amigo. There's nothin' you have that MY wife needs. Get up."  
Lucy was amazed that Ricky was so calm. She had expected him to throw Tom through the roof. Tom stood up slowly and turned around. "Have a nice phone call, amigo?"  
Ricky was hot beneath the surface of his skin and his eyes were smoldering with rage. Lucy stood up and went to his side. "Ricky, he isn't worth getting upset about, let's go…"  
Tom looked at Lucy and inched closer to her, almost as a dare to Ricky. "Lucy, darling, I was worth it once!" She flinched away from him as he touched her bare arm with his fingertips. Ricky's eyes all but flew out of his head and his jaw was clenched. He discreetly grabbed Tom's arm and pulled him out of the dining room and down to the golf course, with Lucy following nervously.  
By this time on the dark side of dusk, the course was cooler and nearly deserted. Tom faced Ricky and chuckled. "What are you going to do? Punch me?"  
Ricky lunged at him and grabbed him by the collar, rearing back his fist. Lucy went to his side and touched his arm. "Ricky! Ricky, this is what he wants! He wants you to hit him so he can go to the press! Please…" His eyes were fixed on Tom as she went on. "Please, Ricky. It doesn't matter what he says…you know I love only you. Please…"  
He looked over at Lucy gently. "I'm not gonna hit him, Lucy, you're right." Instead, he threw Tom to the ground with violent force and knelt down to his level, looking directly into his eyes. " You have teeth in your mouth because of her, I want you to know that. But publicity or no publicity, the next time you touch my wife…the next time you call her 'darlin'…the next time you come in the same room with her, I will knock you out."  
Ricky stood up and Lucy linked her arm with his. They walked away without another word, leaving Tom sitting on the dewy grass.

V.  
Back in their suite, Ricky sat in a chair and rested his elbows on his knees. He looked at the floor, in thought. Lucy slipped into the bathroom with her bag and when he realized she had gone, he loosened his tie and shook off his jacket and shoes. He sat back in the chair, his shirt untucked and loosely buttoned, a hint of gold from the chain Lucy had given him peaking through.  
He sat quietly and smiled a bit when Lucy emerged wearing a floaty, silky white gown tied at her waist. Her hair was down around her shoulders. She smiled as she approached him, but was troubled by the look in his eyes. His arms reflexively drew her to him as she sat gently into his lap.  
"What's wrong, Ricky?"  
Ricky smirked. "I should've punched him. I wanted to protect you."  
Lucy ran her hands through his hair. "I wanted to protect YOU."  
His hands roamed around the swell of her breasts and she purred into his ear. "He could never give me what you give me…no one can do to me what you do to me…"  
Ricky smiled and put a hand on the side of her face, drawing her into a deep and passionate kiss. Her arms circled his neck as he stood up, carrying her in his arms. Still cradling her, he lay on the bed.  
Lucy straddled him, kissing his neck and allowing his hands to roam. She freed his growing erection and he yanked at the tie of her gown fiercely, easing it off her smooth skin. She bit her lip as his kisses landed gently around her breasts.  
In one forceful movement, Ricky moved her underneath him and he hovered over her, his hands running over her thighs. "Yo se que no lo quieres ello, pero al verlo cerca de ti y tocarte me llena de rabia…" He calmed when she reached up and ran her fingers through his raven hair and whispered back to him. "Ricky, I love you. Just you…"  
"I love you, too, sweetheart…" Ricky kissed her and entered her slowly and gently. Lucy moved with him as his hands circled her hips and he thrust into her deeply. She cried out when he quickened his pace and moved himself fully into her, grazing his fingers over the taught skin of her nipples.  
As they began to reach their peak together, he slowed and held her face in his hands, kissing her lovingly as he released into her. They lay together quietly, kissing and looking into each other's eyes. After several moments, Lucy rose from the bed, pulling the silky gown around her body. Ricky smiled as she watched her move toward the balcony and walk out. He admired the silhouette of her figure against the soft light coming from the garden below.  
Ricky rose and pulled on a robe that had been draped across a nearby chair. He walked out to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you thinkin' about?"  
Lucy smiled softly, looking up at the sky. The moon was bright and only a few scattered stars were visible. "Oh…nothing much. Just wishing."  
Ricky tilted his head and turned her around to face him. "What are you wishin' for?" Lucy smiled and looked away for a moment before meeting his gaze again. "It's nothing, darling. I just…I want to have a baby."  
He smiled broadly and gazed at her. "Aw, honey. Me too." He kissed her nose. "Hopefully, soon."  
Lucy smiled as Ricky grabbed her hand and led her off the balcony. She broke free from his grasp and ran playfully into the bathroom. Ricky stood in the doorway, arms crossed, smiling. "Now what are you doin'?" She let the gown fall to her feet as she jumped into the shower with no response other than the sound of rushing water.  
Ricky laughed as he tossed his robe to the side and jumped in after her amid clouds of steam formed by the hot water. "Dun't you know I'm gonna follow you?" Lucy giggled as he kissed her neck. "I knew you would."  
His eyes were warm and loving. "Maybe I can try to give you the baby you're wishin' for…" She nodded as he pressed her gently against the gleaming wet tile on the shower wall, lifting her as he pushed his erection into her.  
The steam filled the bathroom as the hot water combined with the heat of their bodies. Lucy's legs trembled as Ricky penetrated her relentlessly. He gripped the underside of her thighs as he came with one great thrust and she cried out before resting her head breathlessly on his shoulder.  
Ricky lowered her slowly, supporting her with his arms around her. "I want you to have my baby as much as you want to have it." Lucy held him tightly. "Oh, Ricky…"

V.  
The next morning, Lucy sat in the lobby as Ricky checked out, needing to get back to the city for rehearsal and a show that night. He looked back at her. "Honey, I'll be right back, the manager wants to talk to me about a show!" Lucy's eyes lit up. "Ricky, can I-"  
"No." Ricky smirked as he followed the manager into an office.  
Lucy laughed to herself as she settled back into her chair to wait for him. She flipped through a book that was sitting on the table next to her, enjoying a warm breeze that was blowing in from the garden.  
"Lucille…"  
Lucy sighed with frustration at the sound of Tom's voice. She placed the book down and looked up at him impatiently. "Haven't you gotten the message yet?"  
Tom knelt next to her chair and Lucy preemptively stood up. "You aren't going to touch me, Tom. You shouldn't even be speaking to me."  
"I don't think your husband is going to put a finger on me. Stay with me."  
"Tom, I don't know how many ways I can say this. I'm married. I love Ricky. It's over, it's been over for a very long time!"  
Tom approached her and put a hand on her waist, gripping her to prevent her from continuing to back away. Lucy noticed that a clerk at the front desk was watching the scene and she shoved at Tom's chest to keep him at arm's length. He gripped her arm with his other hand. "I've never lost a girl to another man before and I'm not about to start now."  
"Tom, you're hurting me!" The clerk moved out from behind the desk, intending to intervene, but Ricky was quicker than he was. He stepped between Tom and Lucy, breaking his grip on her. He was infuriated and Lucy knew there was no way to stop him this time. Without hesitation, Ricky reared back and slammed his fist into Tom's jaw. Tom was immediately knocked to the floor, his face betraying the fear that Ricky's punch instilled in him.  
Ricky stood over him. "Is that what it takes to get you to keep your hands off my Lucy? Mantenerse alejado de ella!"  
The manager walked up to them, looking at Tom on the floor. "What in the world…?"  
Before Ricky or Lucy could say anything, Tom staggered to his feet. "This man just assaulted me! I demand that he be removed and never allowed back here! After all, I'm here regularly with my friends." He narrowed his eyes at the manager. "And you know we're quite influential here…"  
The clerk walked up to the group and interrupted. "Sir, this man was imposing himself on Mrs. Ricardo, I saw the whole thing. Mr. Ricardo was only getting him off of her."  
The manager rubbed his chin and looked at Lucy. "Is this true, Mrs. Ricardo? Was Mr. Henderson disturbing you?"  
Lucy stood straight and grasped Ricky's hand. "Yes, sir. And he did the same thing last night, too. My husband warned him then."  
The manager nodded, believing her. He turned to Tom. "Mr. Henderson, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He motioned to two other men who had come from the office. "These men will help you gather your things and check out."  
The manager turned to Lucy and Ricky. "Mr. and Mrs. Ricardo, I'm extremely sorry about this. I hope this won't prevent you from staying with us again." He looked at Ricky. "And I hope this hasn't affected our business agreement."  
Lucy smiled and Ricky shook his head. "No, sir, I'll be here. And thank you."

VI.  
As they started the drive back to New York, Ricky put a hand on Lucy's abdomen. Lucy was puzzled and laughed a little. "What are you doing?"  
Ricky glanced at her with concern. "Did he hurt you? He grabbed you and I saw red."  
Lucy shook her head. "No, I'm fine."  
Ricky grasped her hand. "Good. Maybe we made that baby…"  
"We'll see…"  
Ricky laughed. "Well, we'll keep trying."  
Lucy smiled and slid closer to him in the seat, his arm moving around her shoulders as she nestled her head in his shoulder.


End file.
